tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Hinduism
The Puranic chronology gives a timeline of Hindu history according to the Hindu scriptures. Two central dates are the , which according to this chronology happened at 3138 BCE, and the start of the , which according to this chronology started at 3102 BCE. The Puranic chronology is referred to by proponents of Indigenous Aryans to propose an earlier dating of the Vedic period, and the spread of Indo-European languages out of India. Hindu scriptures The Puranas contain stories about the creation of the world, and the . , and the s also contain genealogies of kings, which are used for the traditional chronology of India's ancient history. doubts the reliability of these texts, concluding that they "have clearly lifted (parts of) lineages, fragment by fragment, from the and have supplied the rest ... —from hypothetical, otherwise unknown traditions—or, as can be seen in the case of the Mahābhārata, from poetical imagination." connects the rise of the written Purana historically with the rise of devotional cults centering upon a particular deity in the Gupta era: the Puranic corpus is a complex body of material that advance the views of various competing . , based on the study of indologists, assigns approximate dates to the various Puranas. She dates to c. 250 CE (with one portion dated to c. 550 CE), to c. 250–500 CE, to c. 350 CE, and to c. 450 CE, to c. 350–950 CE, to c. 450–900 CE, to c. 550–850 CE, and to c. 600–1000 CE. Puranic chronology The Puranas, the Mahabharata and the Ramayana also contain lists of kings and genealogies, from which the traditional chronology of India's ancient history are derived. The Vedic Foundation, for example, gives the following chronology of ancient India: * 3228 BC – Descension of which depicts Krishna as an incarnation of Vishnu.}} * 3138 BC – The ; start of Brihadrath dynasty of Magadha; start of Yudhisthir dynasty of Hastinapur * 3102 BC – Ascension of ; start of * 2139 BC – End of * 2139–2001 BC – * 2001–1641 BC – * 1887–1807 BC – }} * 1641–1541 BC – * 1541–1241 BC – * 1541–1507 BC – * 1507–1479 BC – * 1479–1443 BC – Ashokvardhan * 1241–784 BC – Shunga and Kanau dynasty * 784–328 BC – * 328–83 BC – * 328–321 BC – * 326 BC – * 321–270 BC – * 102 BC – AD 15 – , established in 57 BC Mahabharata War The historicity of the Mahabharata War is subject to scholarly discussion and dispute. The existing text of the Mahabharata went through many layers of development, and mostly belongs to the period between c. 500 BCE and 400 CE. Within the of the Mahabharata, the historical kings and are featured significantly as scions of the Kuru clan, and concludes that the general setting of the epic has a historical precedent in Iron Age ( ) India, where the kingdom was the center of political power during roughly 1200 to 800 BCE. According to Professor , the Mahabharata is essentially mythological. Indian historian has written that: }} Despite the inconclusiveness of the data, attempts have been made to assign a historical date to the Kurukshetra War. Popular tradition holds that the war marks the transition to and thus dates it to 3102 BCE. A number of other proposals have been put forward: * P. V. calculates a date of October 16, 5561 BCE using planetary positions. * P. V. Holey states a date of 13 November 3143 BCE using planetary positions and calendar systems. * K. Sadananda, based on translation work, states that the Kurukshetra War started on November 22, 3067 BCE. * B. N. Achar used planetarium software to argue that the Mahabharata War took place in 3067 BCE. * S. Balakrishna concluded a date of 2559 BCE using consecutive lunar eclipses. * R. N. Iyengar concluded a date of 1478 BCE using double eclipses and Saturn+Jupiter . * estimates a date of 1298 BCE for the war of Kurukshetra. * V. S. Dubey claims that the war happened near 950 BCE Yugas The Puranas contain stories about the creation of the world, and the . There are four yugas in one cycle: * , a time of truth and righteousness; * * * , a time of darkness and non-virtue. According to the , one of the earliest known texts describing the yugas, the length is 4800 years + 3600 years + 2400 years + 1200 years, for a total of 12,000 years for one arc, or 24,000 years to complete the cycle, which is one precession of the equinox). These 4 yugas follow a timeline ratio of (4:3:2:1). According to Purana 3.11.19, which is dated at 500-1000 CE, the yugas are much longer, namely 1,728,000 years, 1,296,000 years, 864,000 years and 432,000 years Indigenous Aryans - '10,000 years in India' Indigenous Aryans The Vedic-Puranic chronology has been referred to by proponents of , putting into question the at ca. 1500 BCE and proposing older dates for the Vedic period. According to the "Indigenist position", the Aryans are indigenous to India, and the Indo-European languages radiated out from a homeland in India into their present locations. According to them, the Vedas are older than second millennium BCE, and scriptures like the Mahabaratha reflect historical events which took place before 1500 BCE. Some of them equate the with the , state that the Indus script was the progenitor of the , and state that there is no difference between the people living in (northern) Indo-European part and the (southern) Dravidian part. '10,000 years in India' The idea of "Indigenous Aryanism" fits into traditional Hindu ideas about their religion, namely that it has timeless origins, with the Vedic Aryans inhabiting India since ancient times. , in his 1939 publication , famously stated that "Undoubtedly ... we — Hindus — have been in undisputed and undisturbed possession of this land for over eight or even ten thousand years before the land was invaded by any foreign race." Golwalkar was inspired by Tilak's (1903), who argued that the Aryan homeland was located at the North Pole, basing this idea on Vedic hymns and Zoroastrian texts. Gowalkar took over the idea of 10,000 years, arguing that the North Pole at that time was located in India. , a main proponent of the "indigenist position," underwrites the Vedic-Puranic chronology, and uses it to recalculate the dates of the Vedas and the Vedic people. According to Kak, "the Indian civilization must be viewed as an unbroken tradition that goes back to the earliest period of the Sindhu-Sarasvati (or Indus) tradition (7000 or 8000 BC)." According to Sudhir Bhargava, the Vedas were composed 10,000 years ago, when supposedly lived, in ashrams at the banks of the in Brahmavarta, the ancient home-base of the . According to Sudhir Bhargava, people from Brahmavarta moved out from Brahmavarta into and outside India after 4500 BCE, when seismic activities had changed the course of the Sarasvati and other rivers. The idea of 10,000 years of Hindu presence in South Asia stands in stark contrast to mainstream scholarship, according to which proto-Vedic culture entered India starting 1500 BCE with the , and Hinduism developed as a synthesis of Vedic-Brahmanic and indigenous religious traditions after 500 BCE. Notes References Category:Timeline